


Rest peacefully, my love

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Insomnia, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Sometimes Wanda has a problem with falling asleep, luckily Thor's presence is enough to help
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Thor
Kudos: 17





	Rest peacefully, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there
> 
> This is a small thing that came out of nowhere and the first time I write about this pairing.  
> In fact I never thought of these two together, but I got inspired by a few amazing videos by the youtuber that goes by the name of "Lucy's heart"   
> I highly recommend their videos, they are incredibly well made and quite inspirational, they can make you ship pairing you never thought of. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.   
> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.

She shook herself from the haze only to realize that she'd been mindlessly staring at the ceiling in a futile attempt to fall asleep. It wasn't easy for her to fall asleep, but on some nights it was almost impossible to slow down her thoughts and to relax which only added to her frustration. One look at the empty space next to her reminded her that she was alone and despite the fact that she had no problems with sleeping alone, she felt longing for the warm body of her lover next to her. He was away for a week and it surprised her by how much his absence was noticeable, especially when she couldn't talk to him as often as she wanted due to his lack of knowledge about technology although his attempt to learn was too adorable. 

Then she remembered that she had to do something because she hated seeing worry in his beautiful eyes whenever he would notice the dark circles underneath her eyes, which would make him do everything to help her get the rest she needed. So she went to the small kitchen on her floor, put a kettle on the stove and started preparing herself a cup of tea. By the time the tea was ready for drinking it was way past midnight, so she brought it along with her in her bedroom pausing at the doorway to admire how the moon illuminated the room enough so she could see. After contemplating for a moment she dug through the closet, found one of her lover’s t-shirts and simply slipped it over her head, smiling at how big it was for her small frame. Then she made herself comfortable on the armchair next to the balcony and started drinking her tea. 

It was serene, sitting in the dark, under the moonlight as a soft breeze was ruffling her hair from the slightly opened door, but something was missing. Just like that, the image of a warm smile and bright eyes flashed in front of her mind and she used the hand that wasn't holding the cup to bring that memory to life with a flick of her wrist. The feel of her powers surrounding her made her feel safe as the red mist formed the face of her lover in front of her and with a decision to relax she leaned back and continued drinking her tea. 

The last thing she remembered was putting the cup on the floor before sleep took over her. 

She got awoken by a hand running through her hair and a familiar voice talking softly in her ear. 

“Thor? “ she asked, heavy eyelids stopping her from opening her eyes, as her brain fought to separate dream from reality. 

“It is really me, my love. I apologize for waking you up, but I think it's time for you to move over to the bed.”

“I'm fine…” she whispered, her brows furrowing at his chuckle, but she was still too tired to look at him. 

“I don't doubt that, I'm glad you are, but my love you need a proper rest.” the voice kept talking insistent on convincing her, which was a proof enough that he was indeed there. 

“You'll stay?” she didn't care about the neediness in her voice, or how she found one of his hands and gripped it. 

“Of course, I don't plan on going anywhere. I missed you so much.” and she felt herself being lifted up and carried to the bed before she was gently placed on it. 

For a second she feared that she had dreamed him up, but then a pair of strong arms pulled her close and wrapped around her in a protective and loving embrace. It took her a few moments to take in his presence, from his unique, electrifying scent, to the warm of his body and his steady heartbeat beneath her ear and when she did she pulled back and opened her eyes only to be greeted by his happy smile. 

“You're back…” she whispered, barely hiding her joy as she cupped his face with her hands, thumbs caressing the skin before she leaned forward to give him a kiss. 

It was a confirmation by how much she missed him when she couldn't get enough of kissing him, sensing his exhaustion, she turned her kisses into gentle caresses. 

“Let's go to sleep.” 

Thor nodded, pressing a kiss on her forehead, pulling her close so her head was tucked into the crook of his neck as he cradled her as if she was something precious. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feeling of him beneath her palms and slowly started drifting off. 

“I dreamed of holding you close while falling asleep, rest peacefully my love, I'll be here when you wake up.” That was all the encouragement she needed before she allowed herself to fall asleep.


End file.
